


白日梦

by Beatrixxxxxx



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrixxxxxx/pseuds/Beatrixxxxxx
Summary: 假如没有暴狼和凶杀案普通校园恋爱





	

夏天结束了

Dearest Uncle，

又到您容忍我闲言碎语的时间了，其实我在这里更应该称您为“医生”，因为这次通信正是因为您的“专业建议”。上一次写信之后发生了什么呢？您一定会为我骄傲。Jenny，我最喜欢的餐厅服务员，当妈妈离开餐桌的时候，在Roman的帮助下我拿到了她的邮箱地址，如今我们每天都会通信。交上朋友的确让我的情绪更加稳定，我觉得她的笑容美极了，每当我不开心的时候想起，想起我们的邮件，这让我对生活变得积极。谢谢您的提议。与此同时，我开开始慢慢适应高中生活，我的成绩上升很快。之前跟您提起过的吉普赛新生，他总是用他的魅力对我示好，但我听到Christina对Sworn姐妹花说他是狼人，这使得学校里不待见他吉普赛身份的同学对他更加避而远之，我希望他不会像我一样被排斥。当然，我也已经非常习惯这种感觉。

Yours always…

S.G.

 

Roman靠在学校走廊的橱窗边上，隔着玻璃逗弄恒温箱里的金色蟒蛇，它三角的头颅随着Roman的手指移动，不断吐出鲜红的信子。女孩子们的目光很容易就被他吸引，首先是他绿色深沉的眼睛，然后才会看到他穿着休闲衫和蓝色牛仔裤，他苍白瘦削的躯干以及棱角分明的英俊面孔和这座活力十足的公立高中格格不入，就如同他Godfrey的姓氏一样，隔着宽阔河岸的巨大钢铁厂以及高耸的混凝土科技楼，让所有平凡普通的学生望而莫及。

与同龄人相比矮上几英寸的吉普赛男孩走到他的储物柜前换下一节课要用的课本，然而他一打开柜子，便是迎面而来的废纸和抹布，Roman不动声色地将漂染过的头发抵在玻璃窗上，兴奋的蟒蛇随即也贴了上来。

“咳，抱歉。”Peter早就发现了Roman在他身后，他只得转过身来说句话好破解掉被Godfrey家小少爷看到的尴尬。

“你可真受欢迎。”Roman的语气像是见到一个让他分不出一点同情心的路边意外。

Peter耸耸肩，把柜子里的垃圾都扔了出来，拿到课本后便想着离开。他没有主动与Roman结交的打算。

“你想对Shelley做什么？”提到妹妹时Roman皱起了眉。他深知自己异于常人的妹妹有多与众不同，鹤立鸡群的身高和用刘海遮住大半边畸形瘫痪的脸，在阴暗的地方时还会发出淡蓝色的荧光，他知道很多同学称她做怪物。但Shelley永远都是他最爱的妹妹。

“我只是觉得她很特别。Peter在短短十几年的奇幻人生旅途中见过许多不同的物种，但从未见过这样超出他认知库的生物。毫无疑问，Peter很有兴趣学会如何与她相处。

高大的身躯所带来的压迫笼罩在他头顶，Roman遮盖住他眼前的光线：“最好不要让我知道你是在跟谁打赌满足他们肮脏无耻的鬼主意。”

“你对你妹妹是保护欲过度吗？”Peter眯起眼看他。

“Shelley？”Roman留意到拖着步子慢慢走过来的Shelley，他开口说道。

Peter也看着她打了个招呼，换来Shelley腼腆的微笑。

“想搭顺风车回家吗？”Roman突然莫名其妙地问他。

“为什么？”  
“为什么不呢？”

 

Peter家的拖车房子距离Godfrey家的城堡并不远，但从公路绕过去得花上将近十多分钟。沿着楼梯走下河边，Roman透过被暴风雨压倒的树丛便能看到自己家的全貌。

“这个是什么？”Roman指着门边挂着的干草。  
“水飞蓟和矢车菊，用来躲避邪眼。”Peter随意地说着，推开没上锁的门请他进去。

 “要喝点什么吗？”Peter走到厨房问他。

“随便。”他双手插在口袋里，环顾四周打量着这座时常开车经过的房子。

于是Peter递给他一瓶啤酒，自己则瘫在沙发上。一只干瘦的黑猫从窗户缝钻了进来，调到Peter身上。

“你的猫？”Roman饶有兴趣地看着这只小流浪汉——它看上去真不像家养。

“对，他叫Fetchit，Nicolae给它起的名字，Nicolae是我外公。”他的手放到黑猫的耳后摩挲。Roman好奇地伸出食指想摸摸它的脑袋，却被黑猫反咬了一口。“嘿，Fetchit！”Peter轻声喝住它。

“这小东西怕生？没事，我没被咬伤。”Roman将手摆到Peter眼前，示意自己毫发无损。

随着门外的发动机声，不多时Peter的妈妈Lynda便推门而入。“宝贝，你带了同学回家？”她一头泡面卷的金发和大角度的笑容看起来十分亲切。相互介绍后Lynda秀了秀她今天在超市捡到的好货问Roman要不要留下吃饭，后者则表示自己还要回家但下次还会来。

Roman走后，Lynda拉了张椅子做到Peter面前：“他是Godfrey家的人，你最好离他远点。”

“他还是吸血鬼，虽然他自己不知道。”Peter低着头说。

Lynda用手托起他的下巴，担忧地注视着他的眼睛：“Peter，我不希望你受伤。”

“我不知道。”Peter摇了摇头。

 

我们一起去了游乐场

Dearest Uncle，

想必您也听说了，Letha和我们一起去了游乐场，她还带了一只巨大的玩偶回家。或许是我上次的强烈要求得到了她的正视，她竟然批准了我和Roman一起出去玩，这是我第一次去游乐场，我想您能够理解我的兴奋，在出发前一天晚上我几乎睡不着觉！我们一大早就去了接Jenny和Peter，我觉得Peter和Roman现在的关系比以前好多了，我经常看到他们下课的时候在一起，有时Letha也向我抱怨Roman分给她的时间少了，但Letha是个天使，她身边总有很多伙伴。Peter很会玩游戏，我觉得Letha也喜欢他，不然我们也不会一起玩得开心。他一整天都很照顾我。他甚至用手指触碰我的脸颊，说我脸上的荧光很可爱，结果被Roman打掉他的手，不知道为什么他们俩突然笑成一团，我也跟着笑了。当我和Jenny独处的时候她送了我一副很漂亮的耳环，但妈妈说它太成熟了不适合我，等您下次来的时候我真希望能戴给您看看。

Your always,

S.G.

 

Roman被手机吵醒的时候已经是早上十一点半了，难得不用被母亲Olivia从被窝里挖起来，却又被电话敲碎他的美梦。正想直接挂掉的时候却看到了屏幕上令他无法拒绝的名字。

只花了一会儿便收拾好自己急匆匆地从楼梯上跑下来，还在家里的Olivia把他叫住：“Roman，你最近跟拖车那的Rumancek小狼玩得很好？”

“Mom，我要出去了。”他一手搭在楼梯扶手上一手拿着自己的外套。

“别玩得太疯，别带他去不三不四的地方。”Olivia和Lynda达成了某种共识，她梳妆台上控制血统本能的药水也依赖Rumancek家提供。

“我不知道原来你那么关心他。”Roman停下来用比正常情绪夸张的语气问她。

Olivia习惯了儿子反叛的青春期，她连眼神都懒得再给他：“去吧。”

然后Roman像马戏团的谢幕一样转着圈出门和旁边的Shelley告别。

 

在外头疯了一整天的Roman和Peter冒着雨跑到附近的一家废弃工地，看上去和Godfrey钢铁厂十分相似，但面积肯定不如那儿。他们开了一罐又一罐从便利店买来的啤酒，从Penrose高中的书呆子男学生聊到繁琐无聊的功课。

“Pissarro在英语课上要求的书我一本都还没看。”

“我连书都没有借过。”

“他们还会往你储物柜里放东西吗？”

“就像他们在Shelley经过的时候玩模仿秀一样。”

“真无聊。”

“对啊，真无聊。”

Peter抬手将空罐子扔到远处的堆满废铁碎和枯树枝的垃圾桶里，准确无误。Roman看着他的侧脸，忽然发现他的眼睛比从天文望远镜看到的星体更让人着迷百倍。

然后就再也移不开视线。

 

“吉普赛人都是小偷，他们会偷走你的戒指，也会偷走你的心。”

Olivia的话如同箴言，钉在Roman每夜辗转反侧的睡梦中。

 

Peter没想到自己竟然忘记了月圆的时间，强制的变形让他难受起来。虽然曾经和Roman说过即使被车撞到也不会感觉痛，但骨骼和内脏扭曲的不适感依然会让他紧张难安——任何把原有身体撕碎再重生的经历都不好过。

Roman知道他是狼人，但见到狼人变身的机会绝对不多，尤其是在自己家里。

Peter嘶哑着声音让他帮忙把衣服和首饰都脱下来，他一一照做。

他看着从皮囊里蜕生出的深色犬型动物，甩干自己身上的残留的血肉，银灰的皮毛在暮色中呈现出流水般的光泽，让Roman禁不住想往它身边走去。“Peter？”他尝试着叫他，Roman不确定变成狼的Peter是否还有作为“人”的意识。

但Peter没有回应他，只是安静地将地面上的肉块吞进肚子里，随后耷着尾巴准备跃窗而出，却在Roman再一次的叫唤声中停下脚步，走到他脚边用金色的瞳孔注视眼前的青年。

Roman读不出狼的眼神，可一旦想到身边的这匹狼就是Peter时一种莫名的上扬情绪开始在他身上蔓延。当他把颤抖的手伸向它时，灰狼伸出舌头在他手心舔舐，Roman似乎还能闻到它口腔中的血腥味，但这只能使得他更加兴奋。他真后悔为什么房间里没有放一个飞盘。

他把灰狼带到自己床上，自己则躺在一边抚摸它柔顺的长毛，真漂亮的家伙，Roman想。当他钟爱的眼睛变成了兽瞳，却丝毫不影响自己对他的喜欢，他感受到自己疯狂的迷恋和渴望。

或许他能说服Olivia准许自己讲这只温驯的狼养在身边。他的灰狼趴在床上，而眼睛则望着窗外逐渐升起的月亮，银色的轻纱覆在他们身上，Roman坐到床边的吧台上给自己倒了杯酒，他不确定狼是否能喝酒，所以还是独享微妙，如果Peter想喝的话，明天晚上他也很欢迎。

Roman看到自己床头上的挂画①，两只强壮的狼直立身子相互抗衡，凶猛地张开嘴露出锋利的牙齿，眼里泛着腾腾杀气。那是他在画廊里随意挑的，但也许这就是他心里一直所期待的。

他一整夜守在床边，直到看着狼人结构美好的健硕狼腿重新变为白皙修长的人腿，才躺到床上环着他的腰闭上了眼睛。

 

发现了一些事情

Dearest Uncle，

这件事情我不知道该怎么说，原本今天母亲计划要Roman和我一起去见Dr.Pryce，但我看到她今天早上去叫Roman起床之后脸色很古怪，然后她在早餐时不停地说房间里的味道让她窒息，后来佣人小姐才告诉我Roman房间的地板上有些血迹和肉沫，我不知道他干了什么，他也没有告诉我。但Peter也在，他和Roman一起下楼，还朝着我吐了吐舌头，不得不说即使他作为男性也非常可爱。妈妈不停地数落他们，但看上去并没有生气，我想她只是觉得有些事情超出她的计划。我希望把Jenny介绍给她的时候她也能温和地接受。

她的玻璃花房里运来了新的兰花，应该是你喜欢的品种。

Yours always，

S.G.

 

“我总是梦到一片水母。”

漆黑的天空偶尔闪烁着几颗微小星辰，Peter躺在柔软的草坪中，张开手想要抓住什么，却只有一团虚无空气。

Roman盘腿坐在他旁边，吸了半支的香烟被他叼在嘴里，吐出不成形的烟雾。

橙色的孔明灯像一个个黑夜气球从地平线飘散在空中，寄托着思念的渡鸦扑腾着翅膀飞向遥远的月球。

他们学校名叫BrookeBluebell的女孩因为车祸而去世，她临出事前还与女友兼老师Banksy通过电话。此时的Banksy应该在和同学们为她祈祷，Peter见过Banksy听到消息后瘫倒在地泣不成声的模样，而Roman也记得Brooke在体育场里教孩子们练习拉拉队花球时活力闪耀的情形。

“我觉得自己的梦境很不寻常。”Peter拉开衣服，指了指自己肚脐旁环旋的标志。“这是自我出生就带有的预知。”

“你在梦里见到我了吗？”Roman低头看着他。

“我梦到蛇。”Peter这样回答。

“像这样吗？”Roman弯腰锁住他的呼吸，亲吻像粘腻的糖浆在口腔里搅拌，Roman的舌贴着他的舔舐深入，如同蛇在圈住猎物后不停收紧使得猎物窒息，Roman的层层逼近也让Peter几乎忘记了空气的存在。他心跳得很快，而Roman的手贴在他腰间的标示上揉捏，直到他以为自己生命要结束于此的一刻Roman才放开他。

有那么一瞬间Roman仿佛觉得自己应该咬断他的舌头，将牙齿深入到Peter的血管里，但他控制住了。他已经感应到自己嗜血的本能和家族宿命。

“如果你真的觉得梦里的我那么危险，为什么不走？”

Peter没有回答他，在良久的喘息后，他说：“Nicolae死后，我遵照族里的规定，将他的头砍了下来。”

“阻止尸体狼变的方法。”Roman在一些没有正式封面的书上到过。“如果你死了，我一定亲手砍下你的头。”

“Shee-it，那你得保证足够长命。”

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> ① Roman床头的挂画截图：图 （笔记完整版onenote分享不了……）
> 
> 只有这个需要图解释吧，还有天文望远镜、房间的吧台之类的都是第一集里的
> 
>  
> 
> 原本有个长文的计划，但实在是不信任自己的续航能力，就这样吧。最后一段是从写龙狼第一篇试阅的时候就想到的，反正个人喜好吧。其实现在写的时候差点就想接Roman会把Peter的头防腐封存放在床头，但觉得有点重口毕竟整篇都是AU校园恋爱，还是按照原来的好了。


End file.
